City of Healing Hearts
by Raksha Souza
Summary: This is after C.O.G starting at the fireworks.Clary and all her friends.This doesn't follow C.O.F.A at all! Pls read it I'm not the best at summaries.C and J's life after war.T for actions of C&J.Sebastian haunts C in her dreams and trys to posses her.
1. Chapter 1

The Firework Angels

**DISCLAIMER: I don't ownt the Mortal Instrament Series**

_**A.N (hey guys well we know what happened after City of Glass but I'm going to start from the fireworks at the end of City of Glass like City of Falling Angels was never written)**_

(End of C of G) _She looked as the fireworks exploded in a shower of sparks-sparks that painted the clouds overhead as they fell, one by one, in streaking lines of golden fire, like angels falling from the sky._

I looked in awe they were beautiful I hadn't realized I'd gasped, "They're beautiful,"

"Not nearly as much as you," I blushed at that and he laughed quietly in my ear. We watched the show until it ended I hadn't even noticed until Jace whispered in my ear, "Clary the show is done,"

"Mmhm," I mumbled he laughed and got up pulling me with him,

"I'll walk you to Amatis," I nodded, "so were all leaving tomorrow but Maryse and Robert are staying here for a bit Magnus is "looking" after us as while as your mom and Luke," I smiled,

"Sounds like you have some guests at the instatute,"

"I don't mind sharing," I laughed and we started down the path to Amatis's house, "you can have my share of Izzys cooking." I looked at him and he laughed and pulled me into a hug,

"Sure I'll eat it if I can be with you," Jace looked down at me,

"Izzys food?" I nodded looking at the ground blushing his hand gently pulled at my chin making me look at him, "I love you Clarrissa Fairchild or Fray whatever you call yourself I'll love you." I smiled,

"I love you too Jace Lightwood." We started walking again holding hands. It was less than a minute before he kissed my cheek saying goodnight. I didn't let go of his hand pulling him back I got on my tippy toes to kiss him he pulled back,

"That wouldn't be very gentelman like and tonight I am a gentelman," I sighed,

"And if I don't want a gentleman right now plus its a little late for that," he grinned and bent down to kiss my I laced my arms quikly behind his neck trapping him there. When I pulled away to breath he laughed out of breath as I held on to him tight, "I'm not going anywhere Clary." He pecked me on the lips and pulled my arm away. I stood and watched him walk away taking all my strengh not to go after him. I went in and changed into my black silk tank top and silver silk pants. I couldn't sleep so I snuck out the window and went over to the Penhollows house where the Lightwoods were staying I looked in the living room window to see Jace and Aline sitting alone on the couch they were just talking. The room was lit by candle at the moment and Aline was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Jace was listening to her talk as he played with something on his lap wait it was my favorite sweater I had been missing it for a couple days now. I saw Alec join them sitting in the arm chair,

"Jace!" I heard Isabel through the window, "where is Clary?"

"At Amatis's house," he yelled back,

"Then why do I have a worried Simon at the door?" I saw Jace jump off the couch and run to the door. I snuck away and went around the house to the back. I walked a fair ways into the forest behind the house and started to draw on the notepad I brought with me. I drew Jace when I had first opened my eyes on the shore of the lake. I drew for around 3 hours before heading back towards the house. I was walking towards the front door when I stopped beside the living room window it was lighter now,

"Where could she have gone?" Lukes voice rang through the window and I heard sobs. I passed the window and entered the house quietly I snuck closer to the living room,

"I saw her not that long ago she said she was going to bed," Amatis's voice was worried, "she was wearing her silk pajamas when I saw her last silver and black not hard to miss."

"She could be anywhere by now," Luke said,

"What do you mean?" Jace grumbled,

"She can make portals!" Luke said and I giggled at that and everything went quiet,

"Why does it matter where the red head is anyways?" Aline spoke,

"Aline!" her mother sounded shocked,

"Wonder where she is?" Alec spoke,

"This is where everyone is!" I said as I walked in everyone looked at me,

"Clary!" Izzy shouted,

"Where have you been Clarrissa Fray!"

"Drawing!" I emphasized holding up the sketch pad everyone just stared, "what?"

"Do you have any idea how worried we've all been!" Jace spoke up first,

"The war is over!"

"There is still demons out there!" Luke grumbled. I let my gaze look over the three families in the room,

"Well I'm going back to bed," I spun on my heels and walked out even when my mom yelled at me to come back. Once I got out I ran back to Amatis's place and up to my bedroom. Simon sat on my bed, "hi." was all I said,

"Clary!" he jumped off the bed and was hugging me in less than a second, "god I've been so worried!" I smiled Simon wasn't mad at me,

"I'm going to pack help me?" he nodded grabbing my suitcase I stuffed it full of my things, "they're all mad at me I just wanted to draw" Simon looked at the floor,

"I'm the one who noticed you gone Clary I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it I was just so worried it hasn't been that long since the war and-"

"Its ok Simon I forgive you." he smiled and let out the breath he had been holding even though he is a vampire. I zipped up the bag and looked at Simon, "lets go now!" Simon looked shocked,

"Clary its one more night can't you wait-" he stopped talking picking up my bag, "mines at the door come on quickly." We ran out of the house Simon going as slow as me we ran to the Clave building and scrambled in we met the new inquisitor and asked to go home,

"Aren't you leaving tomorrow with the Lightwoods?" I nodded,

"But we would really like to get back now so Simons mother won't suspect anything." The inquisitor nodded,

"Alright I'll let you go then because I hear you make portals so you would go anyways," I smiled and nodded, "we followed him to the portal and I remembered something grabbing a pen I wrote a note and Simon ran with super fast speed back to Amatis's and put one on my bed and the other he put on Jace's. I looked back at Idris one last time I imagined Simons backyard as we stepped into the portal.

_**A.N) So what do you think and pls ideas are welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ditched?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't ownt the Mortal Instrament Series**

_**A.N) If you review I will take your ideas into consideration and mention you in that chapter anyways CHAPTER 2 is here sorry it took so long it is my mothers birthday.**_

**Jace's P.O.V **

"Jace wake up!" I heard Isabels voice drift into my dreams,

"I'm awake Izzy!" I sat up and a paper floated down off my chest,

"What's that?" I shrugged my shoulders waving my hand in a get out of my room so I can change way. She glared turning on her heels to leave I dressed quickly grabbed my bag and put the paper in my back pocket. I hurried into the hall running into Magnus and Alec,

"Woah guys get a room or something!" Alec turned red,

"We weren't even doing anything Jace," Alec spoke as Magnus glared and mumbled something that made Alec turn redder,

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes as I walked by them,

"Good morning Jace!" Maryse said as I walked into the kitchen bag in hand. Placing it on the ground I turned to see Jocelyn and Luke,

"Hi,"

"Is Clary with you Jace?" Luke asked,

"Not again!" I said looking at them, "shes gone again?"

"She left us a note saying her and Simon went home last night," Jocelyn replied, "we were just hoping maybe she didn't." I shook my head why did she always do the wrong thing. I thought of the paper in my pocket. I mumbled an excuse and fled the kitchen before I got a reply I walked briskly to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me pulling the note out of my pocket.

**Dear Jace,**

**I am staying at Simons for a bit don't come looking for me I will be there.**

**We are taking the portal back tonight. We'll I guess it would be tomorrow by the time you got this note.**

**Love, Clary**

I swore if she had woke me up I would have gone with her. I looked in the mirror what did she see in this boy with golden locks. I sighed the door handle jiggled,

"Hello?" I asked,

"Come on Jace hurry up!" Alecs voice sounded annoyed,

"Alec do you know how hard it is to look this good?" I heard him sigh,

"Jace!" he whinned,

"I'm coming out!" I swung the door open hitting him in the face, "sorry Alec." I held in my laughter,

"Thanks Jace!" he wasn't impressed.

"She is gone." I said dryly walking into the kitchen I grabbed a glass and poured some coffee, "I got a note too it says she was going to stay with Simon." Jocelyn let out a breath she had been holding. I picked up my bag,

"The sooner we get back the better," Luke looked at Maryse for approval,

"I agree with Jace," Jocelyn spoke up before she could say anything. Maryse nodded and I rushed off to tell Izzy and Alec.

**Clary's P.O.V**

Simon and I were in his backyard it was getting darker,

"Lets go out!" I said turning to him Simon shook his head in disbelief,

"Alright lets go but your gonna need something else," I fake gasped teasing him,

"I have something in my suitcase." I ran into his house Simon on my tail I ran by his mom and she laughed at us,

"Be careful kids." I laughed running faster I made it to his room first slamming and locking the door,

"Come on Clary I could have won!"

"That'd be cheating!" I heard Simon laugh, "I'll be quick I promise." I ran to my suitcase pulling out one of Izzys old shirts that was a dress on me I pulled out the heels 3 inch with leather that wrapped around my leg up to my thigh. The dress/shirt was strapless, tight and short it was black but the chest area was white with black stripes over it. I opened the door and Simon gasped I smiled,

"Clary you look amazing,"

"Get dressed boy!" I passed by him and went downstairs I grabbed my back pack finding the lip gloss I had left in it dabbing a bit of it and mascera on I waited for Simon to finish dressing. He ran down the stairs quickly,

"Mom were going to Pandomonium!" he yelled to her,

"Ok kids have fun," I opened the door and we hopped in his van.

**Jace's P.O.V**

I walked up to Simons front door with Alec and Izzy. I heard the door unlock and open to see Simons mother,

"Hello?"

"Hi is Clary here?" I asked,

"Oh no she and Simon went to Pandamonium she seems to have changed I don't think I've every seen Clary is a dress so short and heels!"

"Thank you for your time ," she smiled and nodded. When the door was closed I swore, "F**k!"

"Jace!" Alec protested Izzy looked delighted,

"Party time!" she sang and I rolled my eyes,

"We go in get Clary and get out!" I told them Alec nodded, "Izzy?"

"But-" she started to protest and I glared, "fine!" I speed up and we ran down a cab.

"Pandamonium club," he nodded we were there in fast and Izzy paid him while I ran to the door paying the bouncer extra to get us in early. I skanned the crowd and say her she was wearing a red dress it matched her red curls and she was grinding up another guy. I felt like being sick I turned on my heels and ran to the bathroom as quick as I could. My Clary with someone else I thought she said there was no one else for her! I sat down on the floor in the bathroom the door locked I sat there thinking.

**Isabel's P.O.V**

I saw Jace run off and followed to where his gaze was. Clary with someone else I started to storm over there to give her a peice of my mind,

"Found her!" Alec spoke from behind me,

"Yeah so did I and so did Jace!" I yelled at him pointing at her and the boy,

"Do you really think she would do that to Jace?" I nodded how was he so blind it's right before his eyes, "she's at the bar Izzy." I looked over at the bar and saw a girl with red flaming hair in one of my old shirts,

"Go find Jace!" Alec just stood there, "now!"

_**A.N) Sorry this chapter is so short I was in a miny writers block got through it though :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Caught in the Act

**A.N) hey guys another chapter is up and i'm sorry in advance for bad spelling and grammar. I'm not good at that but that shouldn't stop anyone from writing right!**

**What Happened Last Chapter**

_**Isabel's P.O.V**_

_I looked over at the bar and saw a girl with red flaming hair in one of my old shirts,_

_"Go find Jace!" Alec just stood there, "now!"_

**Jace's P.O.V**

If she could grind up some other guy then we were over. Then why am I sitting sulking in a bathroom I thought to myself. I got off the bathroom floor quckly my eyes found the girl at the bar she looked just like Clary but she was wearing a white and black dress strapless something that would look great on Clary but she would never wear it. I took of towards the bar sitting in the seat next to her,

"Hey how are you?" she didn't look at me, "I'm Jace and you are?" I asked politly

"Hi I'm Clarrisa Fairchild nice to meat you," she still didn't look at me, "Jace I told you to leave me alone for a few days and you go hit on the closest red head you could!" she turned to look at me and every cell in my body froze this was Clary not the girl on the dance floor,

"Clary I I'm so sorry I thought-" she held up her hand,

"Save it I don't want to hear it right now," I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the storage area at the back the door read NO ADMITTANCE I pushed it open anyways this is where I'd first met Clary,

"Your hearing it now!" she rolled her eyes, "Simons mother said you were here and when we walked in I saw what I thought was you with-with,"

"You meen the red head grinding up Simon? Ya I saw that but you really think I would do that!" she glared at me, "I guess you don't understand me at all!" Her words stung and I didn't realize she was leaving until it was too late.

**Clary's P.O.V**

I ran out of the storage room blinking tears out of my eyes he still didn't understand what he meant to me. I thought about going home or to Simon but neither sounded good I snuck into Simons bedroom grabbing my bag and sneaking past Simons mom I walked down the street and back alleys. I didn't know where I was going until I showed up at the front door of the Instatute. I walked up to the door and went inside. It was late now and Jace, Izzy and Alec were probably in bed. I took the elevator up stepping out I heard a girls laughter not Izzys. I ignored it and went to Isabels room knocking on the door she opened the door a crack,

"Cl-" I put my finger over her lips shaking my head,

"I need a room," Izzy told someone she would be right back dragging me down the hall to the room across from Jace, "isn't there any other room?" I groaned,

"Yes but I chose this one now get unpacked and then go see him I think he is in the kitchen." I muttered to myself while I unpacked I slipped out opening his bedroom door it was clean as usual and empty. I walked down the hallway to the kitchen peering in I saw him and Aline sitting in the dark whispering and sharing a plate of food she watched as Jace feed her a bit and she swallowed saying something that made him smile and laugh. It should be me there I couldn't help but think. I turned and fled the scene leaving only the sound of my heels behind me. I ran to Isabels room opening it to see her and Simon on the bed making out. I quietly closed the door returning to my room just in time to see Alines hair disappear into Jaces room. I felt betrayed I marched up to Jaces room and knocked when he didn't answer I knocked agian,

"Alec I'm kinda busy now I'll talk to you tomorrow." I knocked on the door this time with my fist, "Alec please go away!" I heard Alecs shoes approuch from down the hall running into my room I closed my door sliding down it I started to cry. I heard the footsteps stop and Alec knock on Jaces door,

"Jace I need to talk to you,"

"Alec how many times do I need to tell you to go away I'm busy!" I heard Jaces door open,

"Um Jace I just knocked for the first time. I swear,"

"But someone was knocking less than a minute ago,"

"Woah Jace get a shirt on," I heard Izzy say, "I mean its great that Clary went and talked to you but no need to flaunt it to everyone." I got up rushing to repack my stuff,

"Wait Clary?"

"Yeah didn't she go and see you?"

"She was here?" Jace asked, "Alec did you know about this?"

"That why I came here to tell you I saw her enter the Instatute,"

"Where is she?" I didn't hear Isabel answer.

"Clary are you in there?" I heard Izzy ask not bothering to answer her brother. I walked over to the door renching it open realizing I was still in my heels and dress my mascera was water proof thank god.

"Hey Iz," I looked at Alec and Jace, "hi Aline I didn't know you were here too. Did you have a nice dinner?" Jace went pale but I didn't look at him, "I tried Iz I really did." I closed the door on all of their faces. I stood there back against the door and locked it. I wasn't going to cry with them outside my door. I waited and heard Iz say she could find Aline a room at the other side of the building,

"What have you done now Jace." Was all Alec said before I heard his footsteps retreat too,

"Clary?" I heard his voice on the other side of the door and I started to feel tears fall down my cheeks, "Clary I'm sorry I didn't kiss her I swear I was in the bathroom changing,"

"And when you got out of the bathroom?"

"I don't know Clary I don't know." I got up changed out of my dress and shoes getting into my pajamas I jumped into bed tomorrow I was going to figure this out.

I woke up at 3:15 in the morning. I got up and snuck out into the hall I put my ear to the door of Jaces room hearing nothing I snuck in. He was asleep in his bed one of his arms up behind his head. The other was drapped across his stomach I sat on the edge of his bed. I slipped my hand into his and they fell of his stomach onto the bed with my other hand I traced his cheek bone stroking his cheek. I left my hand there caressing his face he leaned into my hand sighing in his sleep. I pulled my hand out of his resting it on his chest feeling rise and fall I leaned in and kissed his forehead. A tear started to fall down my cheek and it landed on his cheek. His eyes flickered open and he regestered the scene before him for a moment. Quickly he pulled me into him hugging me he rolled over sitting up stradeling me in his boxers. I laughed as he tickled me,

"Jace Jace stop stop," I was still laughing when he stopped I looked up at him,

"Forgive me?"

**Jace's P.O.V**

"Forgive me?" her smile changed to a look of horror, "Clary." I whined,

"Fine your forgiven if," she paused and blushed,

"What is it Clary I'll do anything!" and I knew I would,

"You sing to me," I frowned and groaned, "or," she paused again and I perked up,

"Or?"

"You let me stay in here with you for a bit," I frowned at that,

"Clary I don't think thats a good idea,"

"Fine!" she snapped her hands were trying to push me off of her, "forget it than." I got off of her and she jumped of my bed half running to the door. I got up after her pushing the door closed before she could get out I pinned her against it looking it her eyes,

"Clay its not that I don't want you to," she huffed at that I tilted her chin till she was looking at me, "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Jace Lightwood you won't hurt me!" I sighed,

"Fine you can stay with me," she clapped with joy hugging me I held her to me, "can I sleep now?" She nodded I walked over to my bed climbing in I moved over for her,

"I can sleep on the floor I'll just go get my blankets,"

"Clarrissa Fray come get in my bed," I pronaouceated every word for her and she stood there a grin on her face, "now or never."

"Now or never!" she repeated climbing in beside me. This time it wasn't like the last time we shared a bed I held her in my arms and she snuggled in her head in my neck I sighed. I fell asleep like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Caught in the Act

**A.N) Alright another chapter so im not even close to done this story a lot is going to happen. Oh and in this chapter a certain ghost is coming in to join us.**

**What Happened Last Chapter**

_"Now or never!" she repeated climbing in beside me. This time it wasn't like the last time we shared a bed I held her in my arms and she snuggled in her head in my neck I sighed. I fell asleep like that._

I woke up brushing the few strands of bright red hair away from my mouth. I unlatched my arms from around Clary sitting up she moaned and I smiled,

"Clary I'm hungry," she groaned pulling the blankets over her. I pulled them back down to see her looking up at me. I leaned down and kissed her. Her strawberry sent driving me insane, "Clary I'm getting up." I pulled back throughing the covers off us getting up I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. When I came back she was awake and watching me the covers drawn back up.

"I'm getting up I already grabbed my clothes I just was waiting for you to change," I smiled and she got up heading to the other side of the room I sat on the bed picking up a book. She began to change infront of me her back to me I pretended to read as I watched her change in the corner of my eye,

"So you wanna train for a bit today?"

"Yeah that sounds great," I forgot to respond as she pulled her pants up. I forgot about the book on the bed getting up I walked over to her standing in my room in jeans and a bra. I circled my arms around her waist, "Jace!"

"If you don't want me to come up to you while you change you shouldn't change in front of me its so tempting," I whispered in her ear and she blushed a little, "your beautiful you know that," her breath caught in her throaght as it always did when I called her beautiful.

"Jace? Clary?" I heard Izzys voice but I didn't care I stood there my arms still around Clary and when I moved it was only to sweetly press my lips against her neck. As soon as I did she sighed falling into me arching her back and neck, "Jace?" the door opened and I saw Isabel relize the scene before her she gasped and then quickly left the room door open a smile on her face she disappeared. I was too distracted to think about what she was going to do. I let my hand graze up her leg and her waist over her arm I hooked her bra strap under my finger. I gently started to pull it down she made no protest to stop me. I kissed where it used to be putting it back I grabbed her shirt that she had dropped,

"Jace?" she looked at me, "uh nevermind,"

"Clary?"

"I forgot what I was going to say," she pulled her shirt over her head much to my dismay I pouted and she laughed walking over to me I kissed her lightly,

"Hungry?"

"Starved!" I smiled.

"I think Izzy cooked so lets get out while we can." I grabbed her hand running out in the hall to find Aline standing there,

"Jace!" her face brightened up until she saw my hand in Clarys, "and Clary." Aline rolled her eyes at my girlfriend,

"Aline," I greeted coldly pushing her aside, "bye." I walked faster and Clary didn't say a word. I looked over at her she was pale and her eyes were wide,

"Jonathon?" I stopped stepping front of her,

"Clary? Are you ok?" she was staring at the wall I followed her gaze, "what is it?"

"Uh nothing its nothing," she turned to me, "lets go." She pulled me along behind her and I watched there was something wrong. I took a quick look behind me and saw a flash of red hair in the hall. I shook it off Clary was here beside me. I walked faster so I was standing beside her.

**Clary's P.O.V**

I didn't remember things like how I got to sit in a booth with Jace at Tiki's or if Jace and I did something this morning. All I remember was getting up to change in the **bathroom** but then standing in my bra Jace kissing my neck his arms around me door wide open. I remember up to seeing Jonathons ghost or what looked to be Jonathons ghost. I tuned into what Jace was talking about,

"So we could train in the park or in the room your choice-"

"Uh Jace?" he looked at me intensely,

"Ya?"

"I made a new ruin last night," Jace sat up as I showed him my arm,

"Why didn't you tell anyone that could be dangerous!"

"Its a ruin to see ghosts I think at least I was thinking about if we could speak and see the desseased and I drew this,"

"And you didn't tell anyone you were going to try it?" I shook my head and he sighed,

"Can you make anything?" I shook my head,

"But ever since I keep forgeting certain time spaces like how I got from the hallway at the instatute to here," Jace froze up,

"Well I'll help you figure it out," I smiled,

"I think I uh opened my body to the dead and now there well-"

"Trying to control you?" I looked over and saw a small boy he was pale white except for his sunken in eyes the skin around them black, "we aren't only a reletive can do that but I suggest you don't use that ruin again cause Clary it can be very dangerous make sure its you in there when it fades away if its not you will join the land of the dead and he will be free to live again in your body." I nodded at the boy,

"How do you know me?" I asked him,

"Its me Clary," I looked closer at him,

"Sorry I uh don't remember you,"

"You probably wouldn't when your memory comes back to you I'd like to talk again." I nodded, "I know where to find you ta ta for now my friends." I looked at Jace,

"What is it Clary?" I sat there,

"I think some one is-" I felt someone enter my body I was awear of it and I heard my voice speak but I wasn't controling the words, "calling me I have to answer it I'll be right back,"

_Stupid Bitch _I felt the thought vibrate in my brain but it wasn't my thought _she doesn't know what she is doing_ I tried to talk back but I couldn't. I felt trapped in my own body I felt stronger and I pushed at the wall blocking me from control. I gasped I could move my hands again I was standing outside cell in hand a number punched in I pressed dial and got voicemail my moms voicemail. I ran back to the resturant and walked in Jace was sitting there when I came in he got up walking towards me,

"An hour phone call?" he snapped,

"Jace I uh don't remember," I looked up at him and he shook his head, "I think I'm being possessed or something," I whispered when we were out of the resturant. he scoffed,

"Clary that ridculous," I looked away, "fine if you believe so we can research it."

"Thank you sexy I owe you one,"

"And don't you forget that!" I kissed him on the cheek as we hopped into a cab.

**A.N) I'm sorry I am gone for up too three weeks but I will update a long chapter when I get back. Hopefully before I leave on Sunday afternoon I will post one or two more chapters the word is hopefully people so if I don't I am sinceraly sorry till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Research**

**A.N) So another Chapter as I promised turns out I have one day in between each camp I'm supposed to leave tonight again and I just got back 3 hours ago my dad came up for a visit anyways...**

_"Clary that ridculous," I looked away, "fine if you believe so we can research it."_

_"Thank you sexy I owe you one,"_

_"And don't you forget that!" I kissed him on the cheek as we hopped into a cab._

We arrived back at the Instatute Jace was teasing me about being possesed. We had been reasearching for days on end I had spent every minute on it while Jace "researched". I was walking to the Library Jace following mumbling something most of what I caught was swearing and how he hated researching. I laughed and he smiled,

"Maybe we could do something a little more fun," Jace was running his fingers lightly up and down my arm giving me slight shivers, "hmm?" I shook my head spending almost everynight in Jaces bed had gotten to him I wouldn't even let him kiss me when we were both in bed. He didn't listen but I got mad when he tried to lift my shirt up and that was the end of that.

"Hm?" I asked inturupting him,

"Nevermind," I smiled kissing him sweetly on the lips he was still pouting,

"I'm gonna research help me?"

"You still owe me a lot of your time for spending every day in the god damn library for noth-"

"Ok I'll take that as a yes," I grabbed his arm dragging him in throught the double doors I grabbed the book I had been reading yesterday and Jace grabbed three,

"I think I've read this one three times already," I heard him mumble. I finished that book grabbing another I got half way through before I noticed Jace was still on first,

"Jace!"

"What?" he replied lazily his voice filled with bordom,

"Your suppost to be helping me research!"

"I am I'm researching something more important,"

"And what is that?"

"You!" I smiled and he grinned, "told you." I looked back down at the book my eyes on the brime of filling with tears,

"I won't be around much longer if we don't figure this out," my voice was hoarse but I could tell he heard me when his eyes jumped from the book to look at me,

"Clary?" I looked over at him blinking back the tears I smiled,

"Lets get back to work," he stared at me awhile longer before looking down at his book but he always looked back up every minute or so. I got the prickly feeling inside my head at first it hurt a lot and I went to the bathroom covering my mouth while I screamed so Jace wouldn't see or know, but now I'm used to it and I can sit through it with a wince when he takes over. I know its a boy couse everytime Jace kisses me when I'm possesed I'm back in control. I held my control until Jace looked away and then I was locked in my box again. _Researching me are you! Good luck I'm not in your god damn books I never will be Clarissa. I see you have Angel Boy all under your thumb researching for you how pathetic. _I knew that voice in my head I hadn't recognized it Angel Boy he was talking bout Jace only. Damn I knew who it was or I thought I knew. _Why don't we have some fun, _"Jace I'm kinda bored wanna do something fun?" I heard my voice say Jace perked up how could he still think this was me,

"Course lets go!" My body got up kissing Jace but my control was still gone I freaked this is not happening, Stop! I yelled STOP! I had no control as Jace pinned my body to the wall kissing me. I could barely feel Jaces lips go up my neck I didn't let the moan out. I didn't bite his lips I was trapped. _Lets see how far our Angel Boy will go before he notices shall we little sis. _Jonathon it was Jonathon. I watched as Jonathon controlled my arms to take of Jaces shirt. I tried to shut my eyes but I couldn't trapped in my head I saw everything felt every thought and all I could think of is this should be me. It was my body but it wasn't me inside. I was trapped inside to do nothing and I then I felt a tear go down my cheek I was ready to give up. He had won. I felt myself dissapear a little more each second as Jace continued to kiss me. I felt one thought go through my head over and over he doesn't know he doesn't know. He doesn't need to know that Jonathon took over does he? _Sis after I have your body I can jump to another one I choose after that your as good as dead. _I felt ready to give up I couldn't fight anymore and then all of a sudden I was on fire I didn't want to give up. I had Jace I had finally got Jace and I just give him up. I pushed against the walls surrounding me feeling Jonathon resist me tring to push me farther in. No! I screamed inside my head. I pushed and then suddenly I was staring up at Jaces face,

"What did I do Clary? Clary?" I was to stunned I had won against my brother for now I pushed Jace of me curling in the corner of the bed I began to cry, "Clary answer me."

"I was right."

**Jace's P.O.V**

I looked at her blankly, "about?"

"I was being possesed by Jonothon he was controling me," I shook my head,

"When did he t-t-take over?" I stuttered afraid of the answer she looked up meeting my eyes,

"In the library and I can't feel or do anything I have to watch what happens," a tear fell down her cheek,

"Clary I didn't know I couldn't tell-"

"Don't,"

"Clary please I di-" she giggled,

"I know," she crawled towards me letting me hold her, "it's just I was going to," she paused looking away from me,

"Going to?" she looked up her eyes full of tears,

"I was going to give up." It hit me hard and I felt a tear fall down my face I hadn't cried in awhile first my girlfriend is amazing to have someone control her body second I don't know if banging your girlfriend while she is possed is cheating and third to have almost lost her. That thought never lost my brain I almost lost her. I curled up beside her she didn't care that she was completely naked I thought about the differences between Clary and possesed Clary. Clary was asleep in seconds and I felt guilty because she wasn't there but that night could have been the best of my life. I hoped that the day she is it would be better.

**A.N) Yipee! So long Chapter up hopefully next week! See you later! Oh and please Review I know everyone says to I just want to know I have at least one reader.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fixing Things

Clarys POV

I turned over looking at Jace. He was sleeping which gave me time to think. While I was here Jonathon could do anything he could hurt or kill my friends! I crawled out of his arms replacing me with a pillow Jace would never know he was always to careful to squeeze me after the first time. I laughed silently while I grabbed my clothes and one of his shirts throwing them in a bag I looked at my sleeping love one last time.

Jaces POV

I woke up snuggling with a pillow she had done it again. Isabel was standing over me laughing. I scowled throwing the pillow right into her face. She stopped laughing and I smiled,

"Izzy I need you to turn around so I can change!"

"I've seen guys in boxers before you know," she retorted and I stared blankly at her, "oh my god oh my god!" She screeched,

"Izzy,"

"You did it!" she yelled, "with Clary!"

"Yes with Clary who else do you think I would!" she shrugged,

"Your you Jace," I scowled and she turned around I walked to the draws and pulled open the first where Clary and I's underwear went except for none of hers was in there I grabbed a pair of boxers whipping them on I opened the next drawer to find only my shirts swearing I opened the drawer full of only her clothes all gone,

"Fuck!" I swore Izzy jumped I pulled on pants and a shirt, "shes gone!" Isabel looked at me,

"Clary?" she asked,

"Who else!"

"I don't know Jace but don't take it out on me!" I sighed she must have left because of her brother,

"I need to help her she thinks she's being- no she is being possessed by her brother,"

"Jonathon?" I nodded grabbing my coat I ran outside Isabel right on my heels.

Clary's POV

I ran faster taking a train to L.A no one can find me. NO ONE. I ran to a hotel I didn't think Jace would mind me borrowing some of his money doubt he would notice plus the less drinks he has the happier I will be. I loved Jace and him drinking cause of me was preposterous. I walked into the room putting the bag down I welcomed my new home.

Jace's POV

I was going to find her no matter what and no matter the cost!

A.N) sorry its so short busy right now but pls review if you like my story at all and I will be quicker ideas are welcome and so is criticism. Pls pls pls read my other stories too if you like this one!


	7. Chapter 7

Found Her :D

_Jace's POV_

_I was going to find her no matter what and no matter the cost!_

Alec went to ask for Magnus's help as Izzy and I ran to the subway describing how Clary looked the guy nodded,

"Yeah she came here," Izzy and I froze,

"Where did she go which train?"

"L.A," I looked at Izzy looking in L.A to find Clary wouldn't be easy. We say Alec walk up to another ticket booth buying a ticket he got on the train going to L.A I looked at Izzy she shrugged and we followed making us invisible to the human eyes we followed Alec like shadows. Alec lead us to a hotel walking in he passed by the front desk up to room 234 I looked at Izzy who nodded we stopped the door from closing Alec didn't notice walking up to the figure standing on the balcony,

"Clary?" she was listening to her Ipod singing along she was actually really good,

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

**I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like I'm the kind that boy fantasize**

**I'm the kind that your mamma and daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like**

**I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the right to approach or ride that makes a girls like me wanna hop in and roll**

**People think its intimidating what a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

**My mouth never takes a holiday I always shock with the things I say**

**I always the kid in school who turned up to each class about an hour late**

**And when it came to the guys I'd lay**

**I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea on monogamy**

**People think its intimidating what a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

**Sexy Sexy Sexy**

**Naughty Naughty Naughty**

**Bitchy Bitchy Bitchy**

**Me**

**Sexy Sexy Sexy**

**Naughty Naughty Naughty**

**Bitchy Bitchy Bitchy**

**Me**

**People think its intimidating what a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

**I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty**

**Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money**

**I love all my nights to end a little bit nasty**

**Can't change the way I am Sexy Naughty Bitchy me**

**I pick my skirts to be sexy**

**I like my thoughts a bit naughty**

**When I'm out with my girls…bitchy**

**Can't change the way I am**

**Sexy Naughty Bitchy ME**

I felt my jaw drop she was good but that song was…..no words could explain what I just saw my girlfriend do. Alec walked up to her tapping her shoulder she spun around with surprise,

"Yes?"

"Clary you need to come back before Jace hurts himself," she looked over his shoulder,

"Yeah um ok why don't you just invite him in already," she went and sat on her bed I walked in with Izzy following Alec glared at us,

"I swear Clary I didn't know-" she held her hand up silencing him.

"I'm dangerous I can't be around you guys I could hurt you," Clary stated and I felt the anger explode from inside me,

"What about you Clary you could hurt yourself!" her eyes brightened,

"Hurt myself?" she asked innocently I nodded going over to her I brushed away a few strands of her red hair,

"I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt," a tear escaped her eye and I kissed it away, "come home." She looked up at me and all my fears from last came back. I technically had slept with her but she wasn't present I felt horrible but tonight that would all change she would see the fireworks tonight. She nodded Alec grabbed her bag and we went home Clary curled up in our bed and I made a mental note to get a queen she was such a bed hog not that I minded just sharing a bed with her was everything to me. I got in beside her resting her back against my chest,

"Jace?" she asked,

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she replied I smiled,

"Promise me something?" she turned around in my arms pressing her chest against mine sending my heart into a frenzy,

"Anything," she whispered kissing me I pulled back looking into her green eyes,

"Don't you ever leave again!" she smiled,

"I'll try not too,"

"Clary!" I growled and pulling her closer to me kissing her neck making her shiver,

"Ok ok I promise!" she squealed smiling I kissed her neck all the way up to her lips lost in her.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting Rid of HIM!

**A/N- So this has taken awhile sorry other stories and I was stuck I'm going to make it end soon! First I'll get her brother out and then I will make sure that Clary get her 'time' with Jace.**

"_Promise me something?" she turned around in my arms pressing her chest against mine sending my heart into a frenzy,_

"_Anything," she whispered kissing me I pulled back looking into her green eyes,_

"_Don't you ever leave again!" she smiled,_

"_I'll try not too,"_

"_Clary!" I growled and pulling her closer to me kissing her neck making her shiver,_

"_Ok ok I promise!" she squealed smiling I kissed her neck all the way up to her lips lost in her._

I was at Magnus's place he was helping me look for a spell to get rid of Jonathon whenever I felt him coming I would run and chain myself throwing the key across the room until Magnus would say it was me again. Jace hated it but I didn't want anyone hurt. He never slept without me he would sleep in the same room or just play with one of his stilies **{is that how you spell it}**. I liked having him there though even though I was trapped I knew he was there and that kept me fighting. I pretended to forget that he had sex with my body when Jonathon was in control how was he supposed to know? And what was it then? Rape? Sex? Cheating? Ugh my thoughts swirled around until I told him to me it never happened. That made him relax more and then he stopped being on edge around me. I looked at the book I had been flipping threw for the past four hours. Damn just get this guy out of my-

"HA!" Magnus shouted and everyone jumped, "It's so easy since he is Clary's brother he can get in she just has to wear vervain until I can get a permanent spell!" Simon smiled at me and I looked at Jace,

"I got it I got it!" Alec ran into the room with The Book of White Magnus scowled and then looked at it,

"I'll find these ingredients but for now wear this necklace it has vervain in it." I smiled putting it on I felt something slip away FINALY my thoughts were my own not shared or haunted. Simons smiled got really big and he looked at everyone,

"Truth or dare Jace!" everyone groaned but Jace took the challenge,

"Dare!" he responded looking at me he winked,

"I dare you to kiss Maia!" I looked at Maia who was steaming mad,

"No way!" she yelled and slapped Simon. I laughed,

"Jace this game involves if you don't want to you take of an item of clothing!" I shook my head great stripping and truth or dare this was going to be a long game. We had time though Alec and Magnus had left for the ingredients leaving me, Jace, Simon, Izzy and Maia also a few other nephilium teens named Conor, Darinda, Shazel, Howard, Jerad and Valarie. Six girls' five guys this was going to be hard. Jace grumbled and kissed Maia's cheek Simon scowled and I smiled smart guy,

"Ok Conor truth or dare?"

"Truth," I heard Jace mutter wimp under his breath,

"Ok um would you like to grab Valaries boobs," Valarie jumped,

"You pervert!" she shrieked at my boyfriend as Conor nodded. I laughed and Jace started tickling me making me laugh harder. I wasn't paying attention but Conor asked Valarie if she would kiss Simon I think she did but I was to busy trying to get air in my lungs, "Jerad?"

"Dare," he muttered and Valarie smiled,

"Pay back for blondie!" Jace looked scared, "Conor go grab whip cream!" Conor got up and went into Magnus's fridge grabbing the whip cream he handed it to Valarie,

"Um Val be nice," Jerad added,

"Ok you," she pointed at me, "Clary right?"

"Yeah?"

"Lie down and shirt off," I did what she said Jace looked ready to drool or kill someone, "Jerad you have to lick up all the whip cream off her stomach and her chest," Jace growled at Jerad who smiled at me sweetly,

"So sorry Clary but I like being fully clothed," Jace snarled again as Jerad licked the whip cream I laughed his tongue felt weird it tickled. Jace's fists tightened as Jerad got closer to my chest. When he leaned down to lick it off my chest (not right on the boobs you perverts! Just like top area) Jace pushed Jerad and glared I laughed,

"Relax Jace watch or don't but you can't interfere or you lose clothing!" he muttered something and Jerad leaned back in to finish his dare,

"Chloe victim of my dare what do you choose?"

"Truth,"

"Ok do you love Jace?" I gapped and everyone stared at me,

"Duh isn't that obvious!" Jace smiled and kissed me before it was known as a make out he pulled back and I turned red at my audience,

"Um Shazel?"

"Dare," her eyes were full of anger,

"Um ok I dare you to sit in Simons lap the entire game!" she smiled and did just that Simon turned red,

"Simon?" Shazel asked,

"Truth,"

"Who do you like?" Shazel asked him he looked at me struggling to get my shirt back from Jace,

"Well I used to be in love with Clary," everyone looked at me,

"Watch it bloodsucker and stop staring!" Jace growled at Simon and I hit him lightly,

"Jace!" he smiled and shrugged,

"Whatever pretty boy," Simon retorted, "Izzy?"

"Dare,"

"Pretend you and Maia are bffs until the end of the game," Maia glared at him and Izzy shrugged,

"Um so sorry guys but me and Howard have to go," Shazel mentioned about their parents, "oh and Jerad you're coming too." She tugged on him leaving Valarie and Conor with us the laughed and then cleared their throats,

"Anyways um Valarie truth or dare?" Isabel asked,

"Truth,"

"Damn!" Izzy muttered, "ok who would you date in this room?"

"Jace,"she said and he smiled,

"Guys!" I scolded and they all looked at me confused, "you should know better you know his ego is already too big!" That made everyone laugh but Jace he frowned,

"To big and ego for you Fairchild?"

"It's Fray!" I scolded, "call me Fairchild and I'll call you Herondale!" He flinched and I wanted to apologize he held up his hand and smiled already forgetting it,

"Whoa guys," Valarie stopped us, "Clary,"

"Dare," Simon gasped he had been my best friend my whole life he knew I never choose dare, "ok hmmm dare you to let someone in here dress you up," I groaned while Jace and Izzy both shouted,

"I will,"

"Sorry blondie still mad at you!" Isabel ran over and dragged me out I looked back at Jace for help he just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Spell

**_A/N no new chapter sorry I spelt her name wrong at the end SHIT!_**

_"Whoa guys," Valarie stopped us, "Clary,"_

_"Dare," Simon gasped he had been my best friend my whole life he knew I never choose dare, "ok hmmm dare you to let someone in here dress you up," I groaned while Jace and Izzy both shouted,_

_"I will,"_

_"Sorry blondie still mad at you!" Isabel ran over and dragged me out I looked back at Jace for help he just laughed._

**Clary's POV**

Izzy dragged me to the institute and to her room and pulled a short black dress off it hinges handing it to me smiling creepily and winked I sighed and went to put it on before she called me back handing me lingerie I mean like BAD lingerie and I wanted to kill her before I could run and change into the dress she pulled it out of my hands,

"Changed my mind!" I sighed and went of to change into the lingerie dress. **{On my Profile} **I covered myself in a black robe **{also on Profile} **and walked out of the bathroom Izzy gave me tall heel the boots going almost up to my knees **{also on Profile}** I sighed and put them on looking like a hooker when she straightened my hair and put dark black mascara on me. We noticed everyone had moved to the institute living room walked into the room and Jace eyed me hungrily I glared at him and he smirked at me,

"Nice," was all he said,

"Whats under there Clary?" Simon asked and Jace glared at him,

"Why so interested bloodsucker!" he snapped resting his hand on my thigh,

"Jace!" I half scolded half whined,

"Oops sorry," he said sheepishly,

"No I mean truth or dare Jace," he thought about it for a moment and smiled,

"Truth," I grinned,

"Name every woman you've ever slept with," I told him and he froze,

"What!" his voice cracked and Simon started to laugh, "I thought you were going to ask a cheesy question like if I love you but that!"

"Just answer the question blondie!"

"Uh no thanks,"

"Strip," I told him disappointed that he wouldn't tell me and watched him pull of his shirt Valarie looked and then blushed when she saw me watching her,

"Sorry," she whispered and I shrugged,

"For what?" I asked her,

"Checking out your boyfriend," she replied shyly still blushing,

"What boyfriend?" I asked and she gapped at me I stood up not looking at Jace and walked out of the room I walked to my room the one I had been staying in not long ago and curled up on the bed burring my head into my pillow. Since when had everything gotten so screwed up! I heard a knock on the door and groaned if it was Jace I was going to give him hell!

**Jace's POV**

I watched my girlfriend or was it ex-girlfriend now? Anyways I watched Clary leave and something stung my heart. It hurt it hurt more than finding out we were "brother" and "sister" I sighed and stood up to go after her,

"Don't," Simon told me and I spun on his, "if you value your relationship with Clary I wouldn't go after her," I glared and shrugged turning to the door,

"Jace!" Isabelle yelled at me, "so you don't care about your relationship with Clary?" She asked me,

"Of course I do!" I snapped and Isabelle frowned,

"You just completely ignored Simon Clary's best friend!" she scolded and I shrugged,

"Nevermind him Izzy he doesn't give a rats ass about Clary!" Simon told her,

"Funny coming from you rat-boy!" I shouted at him,

"Clary is going threw a tough time!"

"You think I don't know that!" I shouted, "you think naming the 20 or more girls I have slept with is going to help that!"

"What?" a whisper a broken shocked whisper came from behind me and I turned to see Clary still in her sexy outfit but now the robe was undone letting us see what Isabelle had dressed her up in and I sucked in a breath of air,

"Clary," it wasn't a realization or a question it was just a statement,

"I heard you were a player but," her voice dropped dead and I froze, "when was the closet one?" She asked and I shifted uncomfortably,

"Other than you?" I asked and Simon shot daggers at me,

"Ya," her voice was soft and I took in a breath,

"Aline in Alicante," her head snapped up her eyes full of anger,

"What!" she snapped and I nodded I looked up and saw her eyes full of anger, sadness and betrayal,

"Clary," I reached out to her and she stumbled back and then Magnus burst through the door,

"We have the supplies!" he called and Clary ran over to him,

"Can we do it now?" she asked and Magnus nodded leading her out of the room. I sat there leg twitching until Magnus came back in carrying her,

"But she knew the risks," Alec whispered to Magnus,

"I think we shouldn't have done it!" he whispered back,

"Guys!" I called and they turned to face everyone,

"Clary is fighting Jonathan a battle over the body either could win it's much like combat in real life but she controls the scenery giving her the upper hand but Jonathan is much stronger than her giving him an advantage plus having control when Jace had sex with her," a gasp went threw the group, "means he can taunt her with information." I shuddered,

"But Clary broke up with him," Simon told Magnus who frowned,

" The more reason for him to taunt her plus Jonathan knew about Jace and Aline plus he found Jace's list of people he had screwed in his closet,"

"Fuck!" I said and everyone looked at me, "what!" I snapped and Isabelle sighed,

"And if Jonathan wins?"

"The body will transform into his old body but more handsome and he will be free damning Clary to hell eternity."

**OMG one MORE chapter THEN a LEMON! OMG OMG OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Change

**A/N So here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>"But Clary broke up with him," Simon told Magnus who frowned,<em>

_" The more reason for him to taunt her plus Jonathan knew about Jace and Aline plus he found Jace's list of people he had screwed in his closet,"_

_"Fuck!" I said and everyone looked at me, "what!" I snapped and Isabelle sighed,_

_"And if Jonathan wins?"_

_"The body will transform into his old body but more handsome and he will be free damning Clary to hell for eternity."_

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

I was running and something dark was following me the scenery was different always changing and running through walls was throwing me off the shadow was getting closer and I screamed as it fell in front of me,

"Hello sister!" I voice I knew well called to me and I looked up into his eyes, "are you ready to die?" He asked flinging a knife out at me and I screamed closing my eyes ready for the pain but none came opening my eyes I saw a palm tree in front of me peering around I saw the blade stuck to it,

"No I'm not!" I yelled at Jonathan the wind wiping around me making me shiver to the bone,

"Come join me sister!" he called and I looked up to see him flying black wings tipped in red blood arching into the sky,

"How?" I mumbled more to myself and then suddenly I too was in the air I looked behind me to see wings like Jonathan's but golden,

"Your dreams are strange sister!" Jonathan yelled at me and I tilted my head, "let us dance!" He yelled I figured I knew what kind of dancing he meant,

"Your on!" I yelled and he circled me,

"Did you know that Jace keeps a list of the girls he has sex with?" my brother asks and I ignored him, "well did you!" He yelled lunging at me and I swerved to avoid it making him run into a wall,

"No!" I yelled the wind getting louder,

"So you don't know he slept with ten girls since he met you!" he yelled at me and I flinched back stunned and he punched me in the stomach, "guess not!"

"He didn't!" I yelled and Jonathan laughed,

"How would you know!" he yelled and I rolled my eyes,

"Your trying to psyche me out!" I yelled and his fist connected with my chest,

"And it's working!" he yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's<strong> **POV**

"Do you think she's ok?" Isabelle asked as we all sat in my room staring at Clarys frozen body,

"What do you think!" Alec snapped, "if the body changes and it's Jonathan we have to kill him right away we can't take any chances!"

"We know Alec," I spoke up quietly watching the love of my life struggle to live she appeared to be fine her eyes only rolled a few times it almost looked as if she was sleeping,

"She looks so peaceful," Izzy whispered and I nodded, "I'm hungry how bout anyone else?" She asked and I heard everyone else walk out with her Magnus starting a conversation about shopping with Isabelle,

"You gonna be okay Jace?" Alec asked from the doorway and I nodded not daring to take my eyes off of Clary.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

I was tired Jonathan wasn't kidding about dancing flying and fighting at the same time was hard but he seamed used to it I kicked him in the head and he glared his eyes glancing over into black and I pulled back,

"Clary," he whispered and I turned to see him behind me and then I felt a sharp pain on my left wing. Were my wings supposed to hurt if attacked I didn't know but I started to fall and I wished for a soft landing and I landed in pillows? I heard Jonathan cry out in disbelief as I stood up our wings were now gone thank the lord but my left shoulder was bleeding and there was a knife stick in it pulling it out I ran towards Jonathan. We fought for a bit before I got an opening digging the knife into his chest the same moment he trusted a sword through mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's POV<strong>

I sat there it's been five hours since she agreed to do this five hours that she's been asleep her hair resting against her pillow spread out. And that's when a bright glow stared from her body and I cried out causing Magnus, Alec and Isabelle to come running into my room looking at Clary. Magnus gave me a frown and Alec tossed me a seraph blade,

"We're so sorry Jace," Alec whispered and I turned to look at Clary one last time but in her place as the light started to go out was Jonathan the guy who'd taken her away from me forever. I walked up to the bed and dug the blade into his heart tears falling down my face and as I did so Magnus yelled and the light got brighter hair shooting out of the scalp turning red and lengthening the broad shoulders of Jonathan disappeared replaced by small ones and I took a step back to see Clary coughing and wheezing on my bed bleeding from where I'd stabbed _her._ I looked over at Magnus who pulled me aside running to her checking her over yelling at people. I must have dropped the blade cause I didn't feel the hilt in my hands and someone was whispering my name I looked up into Isabelle's eyes,

"Jace come with me," she whispered tugging me out of the room and down the hall into hers sitting me on the bed, "Jace you know it's not your fault right?" And I kept silent replaying the scene in my head,

"She's right Jace," Alec's voice called from the door, "we all thought Jonathan had won," And I looked at my hands,

"Is she," I stopped talking did I deserve to know? Had I just killed the one I loved more than anything?

"She's fine Magnus healed her," Izzy told me and I looked up,

"I didn't mean,"

"We know come on let's go see her," Alec said helping me up and I followed them half way there before turning off to the garden. Sitting alone in the garden I thought of the time I came here with Clary on her birthday. We'd had a nice picnic and then at the end I'd kissed her. I heard footsteps coming closer and Isabelle's dark hair appeared,

"Thought I'd find you up here," she whispered, "come on she's awake and asking to see you." I nodded and followed her down my hand skimming a flower and I grabbed it plucking it out it was a black rose. A dead black rose and it crinkled in my hand some of the petal flacking away. I curled my hand around the rose opening it to see shards of it resting in the palm of my hand and i raised it to my mouth blowing so they all floated away with the wind.

I found Clary sitting up in her bed in the institutes infirmary smiling when she saw me come in,

"Jace!" she shouted and I forced a smile on my face as she beckoned me to her with her finger,

"Hey Clary shouldn't you be resting?" I asked wanting to get out of there since the second I walked in,

"I'm sorry," she whispered to me and Isabelle pulled Alec out of the room Magnus gave me a reassuring smile checked on her one last time before following them out, "I reacted stupid." She whispered to me,

"They were all before you," I told her reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear and she smiled at me,

"He's gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So Jonathan is gone! YAY the next chapter is a month later and is a LEMON if you have ANY idea's about it just ask me and I will write it in and tell everyone whose idea it was anyways I LOVE YOU GUYS and if you haven't read Darkest Powers Trilogy you should and if you have then I HAVE FAN FICTIONS ON THEM COME CHECK THEM OUT! If you are going to then read them after you've finished the series!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Change

**A/N- LEMON TIME! (oh and a special thanks to all who helped me with this chapter!)**

* * *

><p><em>I found Clary sitting up in her bed in the institutes infirmary smiling when she saw me come in,<em>

_"Jace!" she shouted and I forced a smile on my face as she beckoned me to her with her finger,_

_"Hey Clary shouldn't you be resting?" I asked wanting to get out of there since the second I walked in,_

_"I'm sorry," she whispered to me and Isabelle pulled Alec out of the room Magnus gave me a reassuring smile checked on her one last time before following them out, "I reacted stupid." She whispered to me,_

_"They weren't all you," I told her reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear and she smiled at me,_

_"He's gone!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's POV<strong>

"You didn't mean too," she whispered in my ear a week later and I jumped not hearing her sneak up on me. This was the first I'd seen her since I'd stabbed her I knew I shouldn't have avoided her but I couldn't help it almost killing someone you love can do that too you,

"Go away Clary," I told her shrugging off the hand that was on my arm,

"No," she argued and I sighed walking farther into the garden trying to get away from her, "so this is it then!" She yelled at me,

"Yes," I whispered and she froze,

"What about everything," I watched her through the flowers as she took a deep breath, "what about everything we've gone through together!" She shouted and I shrugged,

"It never mattered," I had to struggle to keep my voice even but I still heard her gasp a small cry of disbelief slipping into it,

"I fought to see you again," she whispered, "if I'd known I would've just let Jonathan kill me." She turned to leave and I stepped out grabbing her arm and spinning her around,

"Clary!" I looked down at her and her green eyes tears falling down her face leaving tracks behind, "don't say that." I sounded more exasperated than intended but I didn't care,

"Why not," she argued her voice thick and broken, "it's true."

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is!"

"Why?" I asked, "why would you rather Jonathan have killed you?"

"Because it would be less painful then this!" her eyes flooded with more tears and I gripped her face in my hands, "it's like your slowly killing me." She admitted and I pulled away turning around,

"I already killed you," I whispered and Clary reached out grabbing ahold of my arm,

"No you didn't but you are now," she whispered, "I just want you Jace I live for you." I turned around slowly pulling her to me kissing her hard and she kissed me back. I pushed her back against a wall letting my hands trail down her shirt and up it as she pushed me away pulling mine off. I was back on her instantly trailing kisses down her neck biting and sucking simultaneously. She moaned and I felt myself get an erection praying that she too didn't feel it. I pulled back when we heard Isabelle and Alec come down the hall hiding her behind a bush I threw my t-shirt back on and she frowned slightly,

"Hey Jace," Isabelle waved as they passed by and Alec smiled and winked at me before dragging Isabelle faster as soon as they were around the corner Clary came out grabbing my hand and dragging me to my bedroom,

"Clary," I persisted and she glared,

"What can only do it with me when Jonathan is controlling me!" she snapped and I flinched,

"No I just don't think were ready," and she glanced inside my room as I stepped in opening the door wider for her to join,

"You mean you aren't ready," she told me before turning her back on me and running away. I froze in the doorway and then slammed it closed. Laying down on my bed I grabbed my pillow it still had her scent lingering from how little I used it wanting her scent to remain. I sat there staring up at the ceiling thinking about Clary and how right she was but how totally wrong at the same time. I wanted to have sex with her don't get me wrong but I just didn't think it was a good idea not right now at least I'd almost killed her after all but then I'd made it seem like I rejected her and she'd retaliated in the worst way possible. I didn't know that the first time we made 'love' I was having sex with Jonathan. Oh god how wrong that sounded! I sprung out of bed and ran down the hall stopping in front of Clary's room trying to work up the courage to knock. God what this girl did to me fight a demon no problem knock on my girlfriends door and I freeze up,

"No it wasn't like that Izzy he just doesn't want me that way anymore,"

"Of course he does!" I leaned into the door closer to listen better, "put yourself in his shoes for one second Clary!"

"I did and I understand but why not put yourself in my shoes too Isabelle!"

"God no those shoes are ugly!" she teased and both girls burst out in laughter, "maybe he's not ready to get intimate because of what happened last time."

"Really it's my fault I was thinking about it before Jonathan took over," I leaned into the door closer, "I'm trying to be patient about this but I almost died!"

"We know,'

"I almost died and he wasn't there when I woke," her voice cut off, "and he wasn't there the week after I thought, I thought he'd given up on us."

"And why would I do that?" I asked opening the door to lean on the frame and Clary looked up at me her face streaked with tear tracks and my heart broke to see her in such pain,

"Jace," she whispered and I smirked,

"I'll leave you two alone," Izzy told us exiting the room with a warning glance.

"I'm sorry," I started sitting at the end of her bed, "It's just-I almost-I could've-I thought you were-I didn't mean too stab you I thought you were." She put a finger over my stuttering lips,

"Sh Jace quiet," and I did I stopped talking and she placed her lips over mine, "I love you Jace Lightwood." She whispered and I leaned in capturing her lips with mine before she could pull away,

"I. Love. You. Too." I told her between kisses and then suddenly we were on fire again and this time I wasn't backing down pushing her onto the bed I hastily removed her sweater and shirt stripping her down into her underwear kissing her heavily. She let her hands roam up her shirt and I smiled down at her,

"You sure?" she asked me a hint of nervousness and fear of me leaving in her eyes,

"Yes," I breathed and she smiled then letting out a breath of air,

"Good," she said pushing me off of her and walking to the door only her bra and pants on locking it and turning off the lights I smiled when she joined me again turning on her bedside lamp so it gave off a soft glow. I pulled her too me again her jeans rubbing against mine _too many clothes! _I thought and she must have been thinking that same thing as she pulled my t-shirt off hands gliding down my chest I rolled over so I was above her and slowly I unzipped her pants pulling them down slow, "Jace." She moaned turning me on even more,

"Yes Clary," I purred in her ear as I started to take her wet underwear down as soon as they were off she turned us back over straddling me as she reached back and unhooked her bra I laid my head back to watch her and she kissed down my neck and down my chest moving lower and lower I felt her hands taking off my jeans releasing my erection. I felt her teeth hook my boxers as she started to pull them down and I moaned as they scraped over my erection. I pulled her up kissing her flipping us over I kissed down her neck down her chest. I sucked on her tits and she moaned my name again and then I couldn't take it anymore I entered her quick and she moaned bucking. It wasn't long until we both climaxed.

What a wonderful night!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey guys was I any good at this story I wasn't so sure? This was my first REAL lemon was it any good?**


End file.
